Vhs and DVD credits
Opening Credits Created by *Jymn Magon "The Good, the Bad and the Tigger" Closing Credits Produced by *Walt Disney Television Animation Producer/Supervising Director *Ken Kessel Co-Producer/Story Editor *Mark Zaslove Producer *Russell E. Mooney Directors *Carole Beers *Charles A. Nichols Written by *Stephen Sustarsic With the Talents of *John Fielder *Michael Gough *Ken Sansom *Peter Cullen *Tim Hoskins *Patty Parris *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (uncredited) Voice Director *Andrea Romano Assistant Producers *Donna Alcock *Selma Gladney Storyboard Designers *Elizabeth Chapman *Jill Colbert *Robert Souza Storyboard Revisions *Elizabeth Chapman *Robert Souza *Jeff Howard Key Layout Design *Dennis Greco Character Design *Tom Bird *Kenny Thompkins Prop Design *David Minks Background Styling *Hye Coh *Bill Lorencz Color Stylist *Robin Draper Supervising Timing Director *Marlene Robinson May Timing Directors *Terence Harrison *Rick Leon *Brian Ray *Mitch Rochon *Bob Treat *Woody Yocum Continuity Coordinators *Myrna Bushman *Barbara Donatelli Track Reader *Skip Craig Script Coordinators *Judy Maxey *Laraine Arkow *Marie Sager Archives Supervisor *Krista Bunn Art Coordinator *Karen Silva Post Production Manager *Sara Duran Post Productions Supervisors *Joseph Hathaway *Miguel Angel Poveda Sound Dubbing Supervisor *Christopher Keith Post Production Coordinators *Jeffrey Arthur *John Royer Talent Coordinator *Olivia Miner Post Production Assistant *Nanci Battelle Production Assistants *Stephanie Elliott *Michelle Robinson *William Waggoner *Johanne Beaudoin Shipping Coordinator *Craig Simpson Managing Film Editor *Rich Harrison Supervising Editors *Charlie King, M.P.S.E. *Rich Harrison Supervising Music Editor *Brian F. Mars Sound Editors *Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. *David Lynch *Jerry Winicki Dialogue Editors *Jenny Harrison *Andy Rose Assistant Editors *James N. Harrison *Robb S. Paulsen Second Engineer *Jeff M. Sliney Songs Written and Produced by *Steve Nelson Music by *Steve Nelson *Thom Sharp Animation Production by *Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. Animators *John Kim *Dwayne Labbe Executive in Charge of Production *Michael Webster (uncredited) I.A.T.S.E. ® © 1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Opening Credits Created by *Jymn Magon "Rabbit Marks the Spot" Closing Credits Produced by *Walt Disney Television Animation Producer/Director *Karl Geurs Story Editor *Mark Zaslove Story by *Mark Zaslove *Bruce Talkington Teleplay by *Carter Crocker Assistant Story Editors *Carter Crocker *Bruce Talkington Director *Terence Harrison With the Talents of *John Fielder *Ken Sansom *Michael Gough *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and *Paul Winchell as Tigger Voice Direction *Karl Geurs *Mark Zaslove Assistant Producer *Barbara Ferro Art Director *Ed Ghertner Storyboard Designers *Holly Forsyth *Hank Tucker Character Designer *Leonard Smith Background Styling *Paro Hozumi Color Stylist *Jill Stirdivant Supervising Timing Director *Dave Brain Timing Director *Mitch Rochon Track Reader *Skip Craig Script Coordinator *Leona Jernigan Archives Administrator *Krista Bunn Talent Coordinator *Olivia Miner' '''Post Production Manager' *Sara Duran Post Production Supervisor *Miguel Angel Poveda Post Production Coordinator *Rick Finn Production Assistants *Peggy Becker *Jeffrey Arthur Post Production Audio by *Vitello & Associates Supervising Editor *Elen Orson Sound Effects Editor *Roy Braverman Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer *Ed Barton Telecine Colorlist *Trent Johnson (uncredited) Songs Written and Produced by *Steve Nelson Music by *Steve Nelson *Thom Sharp "Pirates is What We'll Be" Performed by *John Fielder *Michael Gough *Jim Cummings *Paul Winchell Animation Production by *Walt Disney Television Animation Australia Animation Supervisor *Dale Case Animation Director *Ian Harrowell Executive in Charge of Production *Michael Webster (uncredited) THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF I.A.S.T.E. ® AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. © 1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney TELEVISION Opening Credits Created by *Jymn Magon "The Masked Offender" Closing Credits Produced by *Walt Disney Television Animation Producer/Director *Karl Geurs Story Editor *Mark Zaslove Story by *Mark Zaslove Teleplay by *Carter Crocker With the Talents of *John Fielder *Michael Gough *Ken Sansom *Tim Hoskins *Hal Smith *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and *Paul Winchell as Tigger Animation Director *Terence Harrison Assistant Producer *Barbara Ferro Assistant Story Editors *Carter Crocker *Bruce Talkington Art Director *Ed Ghertner Storyboard Designer *Holly Forsyth Character Design *Leonard Smith Background Stylist *Paro Hozumi Color Stylist *Jill Stirdivant Timing Directors *Dave Brain *Rick Leon *Jamie Mitchell Track Reader *Skip Craig Overseas Animation Supervisor *Ken Kessel Category:Disney Category:Paramount Category:Sony Category:Warner bros Category:Artistan Category:Liongates Category:New Line Category:Miramax Category:Dimension Category:Touchstone Category:Hollywood Category:Buena Vista Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Nickelodeon Category:Aardman Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Sony Wonder Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment